Conventionally, a video monitoring system including a video transmission apparatus and a video reception apparatus is proposed as a system that uses a video to monitor a monitoring area. In the video monitoring system, the video transmission apparatus is installed in the monitoring area, and the video reception apparatus is installed in a monitoring center, for example. The video transmission apparatus and the video reception apparatus are connected through a network, and the video transmission apparatus has a function of transmitting a video of a monitoring camera installed in the monitoring area to the video reception apparatus through the network. In the monitoring center, the video received by the video reception apparatus is used to monitor the monitoring area.
In the conventional video monitoring system, the video transmission apparatus records the video of the monitoring camera all the time. If a monitoring target (such as a face of a person) is detected from the video, the video transmission apparatus transmits images of the monitoring target (such as face images of the person) and time information to the video reception apparatus. When a video transmission request based on the time information is received from the video reception apparatus, the video transmission apparatus transmits a video of a certain time before and after the time designated by the time information to the video reception apparatus (for example, see Patent Literature 1). In this way, the transmission volume of the network is reduced, and the storage volume of the video reception apparatus is reduced.
However, the video of a certain time before and after the designated time is transmitted in the conventional video monitoring system. Therefore, even if the person to be monitored is in the video before the certain time before the designated time, such a necessary video is not transmitted. Even if the person to be monitored is not in the video any more before the certain time after the designated time, such an unnecessary video is transmitted.